Broly: Xeno
Broly: Xeno (ブロリー ：ゼノ, Burorī: Zeno; literally meaning "Broli: Xeno"), known as Dark Broly (ブロリーダーク, Burorī Dāku; literally meaning "Broli Dark") after being corrupted, is both a fictional character and antagonist from the ''Dragon Naruto'' series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is an incarnation of Broly: Prime from a world separate to the main timeline. "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're all a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!" :—Broly: Xeno to the Time Patrol. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Romeu Vala (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Dado Monteiro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Ricardo Brust (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Cynthia Cranz (English), Yoshiko Morishita (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Vii Zedek (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Guadalupe Leal (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Broly: Xeno is a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes and black spiky hair reaching his mid-back with short bangs framing his forehead. When he was a kid, he wore a black one-strap tunic with gray pants and brown boots, alongside a rope belt and bracelets. As an adult, Broly: Xeno is towering man with a lean but well-built frame. His facial expression, even before wearing the crown, had a melancholic demeanor to it. He is shirtless while wearing white pants with a red sash draped around his waist and secured by a yellow belt with a blue gem-center. He also wears similar yellow boots with a blue gem at the top the front. It is implied that the outfit was made of a similar material to the Battle Armor, regardless of what size-increasing transformation he used, his clothing always remained intact and grew in size with him. To better control Broly: Xeno and his power as his mental-instability continued to grow, Paragus: Xeno placed a crown on Broly: Xeno's forehead, along with wristbands and a necklace with a flat plate over the chest, each which are golden with a blue gem. Broly: Xeno also wore golden bands over his biceps. After breaking free from Paragas: Xeno's control, Broly: Xeno's crown and armbands were destroyed. Dark Broly Dark Broly is only ever shown in his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 state. Along with this, Broly is also wearing the Time Breaker Mask and has obtained scorch marks across his chest his battle with Xeno Gogeta, Xeno Gotenks, and Xeno Pan in the . His outfit is identical to his old one, with only the colors changed. His wristbands and boots are black, along with his sash. Along with this change, he wears dark teal pants. His skin takes on a darker tone, more brown in color than normal and with glowing red eyes. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 230 cm (7'7"; Base form), 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "He was a true warrior, born with the strength and clout that would make most Saiyan fathers proud. But there was something far darker about him. Violent, threatening, and in time it began to scare me. I had no choice but to have a scientist craft a device that would control his power." :—Paragus: Xeno reminiscing on Broly: Xeno's true nature. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Paragus: Xeno (father) * Broly: Prime (Main counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies * King Vegeta: Xeno Abilities and Powers Powers ;Manga ;Film and Novel Video Games ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Heat Resistance - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Regeneration: He was able to survive numerous physical attacks that would normally kill a Saiyan like himself. Skills Feats Strength level * Can blow up planets with a single Ki attack. * Strong enough to take on several Super Saiyans at once. * Destroyed the entirety of South Galaxy. Speed * Was able to dodge punches and kicks from Piccolo: Xeno and a Super Saiyan Goku: Xeno at the same time. Durability * It took three Kamehamehas (from Gogeta: Xeno, Gotenks: Xeno, and Pan: Xeno) combined pushing him back into the sun to kill him off, except, in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, where he survived and gained a Super Saiyan 3 form in the process. Skill * Able to hold his own against the Time Patrollers at once easily. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape Wrath State :Main article: Wrath State Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan C-type Legendary Super Saiyan :Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan Weaknesses * Irrationality: The more powerful Broly: Xeno becomes, the more irrational and savage he becomes, making him much more dangerous, but at the same time making him less controllable and even giving him disregards for his own safety. Equipment * Broly: Xeno's Ring - * Time Breaker Mask - Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Broly: Xeno is the Legendary Super Saiyan and one of the most dangerous fighters in the universe. Born with a power level of a whopping 10,000, Broly: Xeno was condemned to be executed alongside his father Paragus: Xeno by King Vegeta: Xeno out of jealousy of Broly: Xeno's latent abilities. However, he survived Planet Vegeta's destruction at the hands of Frieza: Xeno and proceeded to cause chaos everywhere he went in his hunt for Kakarot, the Saiyan whose constant crying in the nursery drove him to insanity (and most likely caused sleep deprivation). As Broly: Xeno grew he became more and more unstable, to the point where his father used a control device in the form of jewelry to attempt and restrain his power and rage. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Broly Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Broly: Xeno's name is a pun on the literal vegetable "Broccoli" (ブロッコリー, burokkorī). External links * Broly: Xeno Wikipedia * Broly : Xeno Dragon Ball Wiki * Broly: Xeno Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki * Broly: Xeno Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * .. Category:Characters